


Silent Seduction

by orphan_account



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: AU where nobody dies, Cockblocking, Fluff, GET IT, Human AU, Love, M/M, cute birdies fallin in love, haha im so funny, one oc included, questioing sexualities on nagekis part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nageki is, among other things, falling in love with Ryouta Kawara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just know I started this as a joke and now I really do ship Nageki and Ryouta

For as long as he could remember, Nageki had never had friends.

 

Sure, he _could_ count the children in the Hatoful House, but they were family, not friends. He never knew why everyone was so hesitant to talk to him. He tried to make friends during assignments, but most brushed him off and barely gave him any room to work. A girl had told him that the rest of the group believed he was smart enough to work by himself and didn’t want anything to do with him. It was a pity she had said that. Nageki had thought Etsuko was a rather nice girl until that point. But he didn’t disobey and always did as he was told.

 

That might possibly be why he enjoyed the library so much. Between the Hatoful House and St. Pigeonations there was practically no peace and quiet. The library was where he felt comfortable, despite the third-years occasionally throwing paper at his head. His fingers would idly trace over the spines of books, gently caress the soft fabric of the covers, and nothing could come between him and his bliss in the silence.

 

Well, until Tosaka came.

 

The same day Nageki had visited the library to drop off his form to join the Library Staff, he bumped into Hiyoko. She was much taller than he was (he only came up to about her shoulders) and running into her was similar to smashing your face against a brick wall. His first instinct was to tell her off with a sly, sarcastic remark and never speak to her again, but he stopped when he saw how many club applications she was trying to juggle.

 

The girl looked down with a sheepish grin. “Oh, hey! I’m sorry I ran into you,” She laughed a little awkwardly and stepped through the library doors. Nageki frowned. He didn’t know this girl, but so far she seemed to be the loud and rambunctious type. He followed her in the doors and watched as she handed one of the applications with a bubbly smile.

 

As she went to turn, she again bumped into him. “Well, what a coincidence! I don’t suppose you’re here to hand in an application too!”

 

Nageki looked away and placed the paper on the librarian’s desk and hurried out of the library. The girl followed him. “Hey! First-year! Wait up!” She called after him. Nageki, with his hypothetical feathers ruffled, looked back. “What?” He snapped. He hadn’t meant to sound so hostile, but Hiyoko didn’t seem to mind either way. She caught up with him easily.

 

“Hey, you put your name in for library staff, right?” She asked cheerfully. Nageki nodded.

 

“Maybe we’ll be working together,” She grinned and held out her hand. “I’m Hiyoko Tosaka.”

 

Nageki looked up to her evenly. “I know,” He replied. Hiyoko tipped her head and hummed. “Am I really that popular?” She joked, and the boy shrugged his shoulders with the ghost of a smile brightening his face. “Everybody knows you. You’re the one who smuggled your pet bird into the school.”

 

Hiyoko leaned back and laughed. “Yeah. Okosan doesn’t like staying at home by himself for too long,” A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Nageki rolled his eyes with an amused snort. “Right.”

 

The blonde girl shook her head a little. “Whatever. Well, I’ll see you around… what’s your name kid?”

 

The boy turned and looked at her expressionlessly. “Nageki Fujishiro.”

 

Hiyoko laughed once more and ruffled his soft hair affectionately. “Right. I’ll see you around Nageki,” She stepped in front of him and offered him a high-five in place of the usual polite wave he usually got. He narrowed his eyes at her extended palm and gave her a blank look. With a tiny pout, she placed her hand down and instead raised the rest of the papers and waved them around. “I’ve gotta hand the rest of these in now before everyone goes home! Have a good night, Nageki Fujishiro!”

 

. . . .

 

On his walk home, Nageki was joined with Kokoro and Kanta. Kokoro and Kanta were both a year older than Nageki and were enrolled in a school closer to the town. Kokoro once explained that it was because they both worked frequently and it was easier to get to their jobs from their school. The walk was always slow and admittedly boring. Kanta used crutches, so they walked to match his pace, and Kokoro was never good at conversation, much like Nageki, and so spoke about things of little to no importance.

 

“How was school today Nageki?” She brought up randomly with a sideways glance to the boy. He shrugged and tightened his grip on his bag straps. “Uneventful,” His voice was as dull and soft as it always was, and in return he got a good-humoured nudge in the ribs by Kanta. “C’mon Nageki! I’m sure it was exciting!” He grinned.

 

Nageki quickly looked to the side. “You sound like Hitori,” He mumbled, to which Kanta laughed. “No, seriously. I mean it. So, did you choose a club yet?”

 

“Yeah. Library staff,” Nageki answered softly. Kokoro clapped her hands cheerfully. “Oh, that’s lovely Nageki! Hitori said that was what you were probably going to choose!”

 

That caused Nageki to roll his eyes. Of course Hitori would say that. His older brother had a job as a mathematics teacher at St. Pigeonations and so had seen Nageki retreat to the library on his way to the staff room. Hitori’s good friend Kazuaki had actually been the first to suggest the library staff as a club to Nageki. Hitori had gotten the delicate and sensitive young bird a position in teaching social studies.

 

Kokoro held her hands to her chest and flicked her black fringe out of her eyes. “The library staff seems so calming!” She giggled. “I chose to join to join the calligraphy club.”

 

Kanta, not wanting to be left out, stomped a crutch to the ground. “I joined the music club!” He grinned.

 

Nageki nodded, and the three walked back in a more comfortable atmosphere.

 

. . . .

 

Nageki’s homework was interrupted by loud, rapid knocking on his door. He turned around, ready to tell whoever was there to leave him alone, but never got to finish because the door slammed open and two of his younger siblings stood in its place. One was Momo, who smiled sweetly although it looked as if she had previously been running around, and the other was Pyonpyon, who bounced impatiently on his feet. Behind them was Hitori, who’s lips were curved up in an apologetic way.

 

“Hitori’s made supper, Nageki! He says we can’t eat without you! Hurry, hurry, hurry!” Pyonpyon squealed, barrelling onto Nageki’s bed and jumping up and down in his childish delight. Momo ducked her head with her smile faltering a little. “Come on Pyonpyon, how about we leave Hitori to do this? I’m sure that you’re not going to drop dead from hunger any time soon,” She stepped towards Pyonpyon and took a hold of his sleeve and tugged it a little to coax him down. Pyonpyon did as he was told quickly and trudged out of the room and down the stairs. Momo waved to Nageki and followed her brother.

 

Hitori laughed. “Come on Nageki, they’ve all been waiting for you to come down ever since you rushed upstairs,” Hitori sat on the edge of his bed. Nageki put his pencil down on the paper. A _look_ crossed Nageki’s face as he stared at Hitori. “Every other night they’re waiting for you to come home,” He replied slowly. Hitori kept his same smile. “You know the rules. No eating without everyone.”

 

Nageki sighed and stood up. “Alright. I’m coming.”

 

The dinner was as loud as always. Kanta stole Hoppe’s mashed potato and she began to cry, Pyonpyon flicked peas at Yuusuke, Hitori and Kokoro attempted a conversation over all the noise, and Momo sat in the middle of it all with a strained smile.

 

Despite it all, Nageki felt a smile lift his lips. The house was so warm and inviting. A small frown settled on his face. He really didn’t want to go back to school.

 

. . . .

 

The end of the day honestly couldn’t come quick enough. As soon as the final bell rang, Nageki grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. He pushed through the crowd and almost walked past the library in his eagerness. The librarian was more than happy to let him start, and gave him a list of things that he should do. First on the list; restacking books. He had only stacked at least three books before the vibrant laughter of Hiyoko echoed through the room. He looked up, and his emerald eyes met a pair of gentle red. Beside Hiyoko stood a boy. He was a little taller than Hiyoko was, and his fingers curled and uncurled in a fist. Nageki wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t about to question it. The librarian seemed to be telling Hiyoko instructions and then shook the boy’s hand. There was some fumbling around, and soon the boy headed towards Nageki. He had a wide smile and a sweet aura surrounding him.

 

“Hi! I’m Ryouta Kawara! You must be Nageki Fujishiro!”

 

For some reason, Nageki’s cheeks burnt. He quickly looked away. “Yeah, that’s me.”

 

Ryouta laughed. “My mother told me to join a club and this one was pretty much the only one I was able to do,” He seemed to be explaining his sudden appearance, but Nageki simply nodded and kept his gaze to the bookshelf. He hardly heard anything over the pounding of his heart. Ryouta’s voice, sounding far away, spoke from somewhere. He said something about the list of duties, so Nageki responded with shoving the paper towards Ryouta. The boy laughed softly and took it.

 

Nageki only just made out Ryouta’s thanks.

 

The rest of the time he was there dragged on too much for his liking. When the librarian thanked them for their work and allowed them to leave, Nageki just wanted to leave as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Hiyoko grabbed a hold of his wrist to stop him from getting too far. “Hey, Nageki! Wanna walk home with us?”

 

Ryouta gave him an inviting smile and Nageki’s heart picked up again. His mouth opened, but no words came out. In the end he managed to squeak a _‘no thank you!’_ and ran out of the library as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn’t stop until he was outside the school, and there he dropped his bag and buried his face in his hands. He had to supress his childish, lightheaded giggle.

 

_He couldn’t wait for tomorrow._


End file.
